User talk:FossilsDaDaDa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Revenge of the Phineas Saga Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:FossilsDaDaDa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NotAGothChick101 (Talk) 19:40, November 3, 2011 1. Cool! I'll check it out. 2. Just keep praying. He's unblocked in two days. 3. Well, I have a counselor, and she's just awesome. I hope yours is too :) - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 05:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm officially freaking out! I can't control my temper and I'm getting mad at TDR! I dunno what to do...I'm feeling a mix of extreme anxiety and irritation...what do I do????? NotAGothChick ...and that is how Danville was made! WHAT?! 22:18, December 15, 2011 (UTC) (Pats back) Just take a break, and go watch ponies. They always relive stress and anxiousness. Trust me, I know. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 22:20, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks hug I just don't know how the heck I'm able to put up with this at all... NotAGothChick ...and that is how Danville was made! WHAT?! 22:21, December 15, 2011 (UTC) You're tough, that's how. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 22:22, December 15, 2011 (UTC) You really think so? NotAGothChick ...and that is how Danville was made! WHAT?! 22:27, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, in your own way :) - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 22:30, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks hug I still can't quite make it on my own though :( NotAGothChick ...and that is how Danville was made! WHAT?! 22:31, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't even know how to let my feelings out this time...a bit NotAGothChick ...and that is how Danville was made! WHAT?! 04:53, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I commented on your pony art blog NotAGothChick ...and that is how Danville was made! WHAT?! 04:29, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Need Feedback I have a TBT universe gag idea, but I really need feedback (and maybe suggestions). If you don't wanna help, that's ok, but if you do, here: Ferb-3 discovers that Buford-3 really does like Jessie-3, and because of his big brother instinct, he grabs Buford by the collar, squishes his nose against his, looks him right in the eyes, and says something like, "Listen, if you harm her in any way, I will rip out your spleen and put it on public display. Understood?" (I hope it's not inappropriate...) NotAGothChick ...and that is how Danville was made! WHAT?! 17:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC) xD It's perfect! I have an idea for a scene ''kinda like that, except ferb is totally unconcerned since he thinks Buford "doesn't have even the slightest chance". - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'''If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] ''- Jessie F.'' 22:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC)